<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six Months by ArcheryGirl1101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184518">Six Months</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101'>ArcheryGirl1101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Canon, Young Integra Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Canon.<br/>A young Sir Integra is resting in the library, reflecting. Her Vampire accompanies her for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard &amp; Integra Hellsing, Alucard &amp; Walter Dornez, Walter Dornez &amp; Integra Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Six Months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How time flew when a Monster was at your disposal to deal with other monsters. Integra knew of her Father's work, however she was unprepared to take on her Father's role at such a ripe age, twelve years old and seeing the world for it's worst and most gruesome.</p><p> </p><p>Paperwork: Endless, the work never stops, not even in leu of death.</p><p> </p><p>Meetings and Debriefings: Too many words said and unsaid. Integra mocked and belittled for her age and inexperience, Walter and Alucard could handle the situations, but they needed their orders to work, Miss Hellsing would have to step up in ways no child should have to in the long run of life.</p><p> </p><p>Research:  She would have to understand the chaotic world around her, research not only kept her ahead in the game but allowed her the knowledge to stay alive. Learning about her father's work along the way helped greatly</p><p> </p><p>Orders: Giving orders was new, Miss Integra never took advantage of Walter's position and due to never knowing of Alucard's existence prior to The Incident, the sudden case of required authority took a fine tuning and adjusting</p><p> </p><p>Soldiers: So many faces, old and new. Most paid her no mind or interest unless spoken to, they followed her every command, Alucard weaving his way behind the scenes, and walls, to ensure every one of his Master's words were heard clearly. Integra knew of his meddling, but did nothing to stop it, if it got their attention and commitment, she was not going to cease Alucard's actions.</p><p> </p><p>Guns: An armoury at her fingertips, as well as a sword, fencing lessons being taken care of recently, Walter teaching her privately when the young Sir is restless or gathered enough pent up anger or frustrations of the day had gotten to her.</p><p> </p><p>Bullets: Her ears ringing every night, drowned out by smothering herself with a pillow or listening to the echoes of her men's deaths, screaming or final breaths. Some nights Integra could not greet the calling of slumber, the images too vivid, the silence deafening, shadows taunting her with illusions of ghouls and fangs and her Uncle's corpse stalking her.</p><p> </p><p>Blood... so much blood: The stench clung to her with might, never ceasing no matter vigorous she scrubbed her skin, even to the point of raw.</p><p> </p><p>Corpses... never had young Miss Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing realised how many corpses she would see in her life, her nightmares and all the funerals to attend, families to apologies and send condolences to, she had grown and matured rapidly after her Uncle-- The Incident, took place.</p>
<hr/><p>Walter worried and fussed over her while Integra and Alucard watched each other from afar, she gave him his orders whenever necessary, his response "As you wish, my Master" played endlessly in her mind afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, was different. All work had been completed and no missions were completed.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, Miss Integra could do as she pleased. Walter had retired for the night and Alucard was given no strict orders.</p><p> </p><p>A bored lull engulfed the walls surrounding the last Hellsing member. She was in the library, her place of solace, sitting on her knees on a blush ruby-red chair, a dimming fire crackling on occasion while the book Integra intended to read lay open, abandoned at her side.</p><p> </p><p>She heard footsteps before seeing her Vampire stroll through the wall, his pale complexion and fire-eyes glowing from the moonlight seeping through the curtains "Alucard, what are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have given me no orders, I came to inform you I am going hunting tonight, the full moon beckons me, my Master"</p><p> </p><p>Integra rubbed her eyes sloppily "Alright, as long as you return before dawn and don't leave a noticeable trail of bodies in your wake you may do as you please"</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong? Is this life already bearing too heavily on your shoulders, your father was a weak man, don't tell me his daughter is already--"</p><p> </p><p>"Enough! If you still wish to go hunting, Alucard, you will not speak ill of myself or my father in my presence. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. As you wish, my Master" Alucard mocked a bow as he walked through the window in a passing of smoke</p><p> </p><p>Drained of all strength and energy Integra took off her glasses, setting them and her book beside her on a table, with any luck Alucard would tell Walter where she is before her butler goes on another frenzy because Integra did not rest in her chambers.</p><p> </p><p>Once Integra grew far too curious about coffin-sleeping. She chose the only one she had somewhat access too, as Alucard was out for the night enjoying the full moon, the Hellsing heir found little problem with it, she only wanted to try it for a few minutes, she hadn't intended on dozing off. Being awoken by Alucard depositing her on the floor was not how she intended for the Vampire to find out about her idea. Integra fitfully slept during her time in the coffin, the sudden feeling of suffocation was unsettling for the young girl, she didn't close the lid completely, just in case someone thought her actually dead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walter was not pleased and lectured Integra about the dangers and how unbecoming of her it was to pick up such a Vampiric trait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Alucard's laugh echoed throughout the house for hours afterwards, even foreboding her sleep later due to how funny he found the matter.</p><p> </p><p>However, on this night Integra was plagued with nightmares, The Incident replaying over and over again, sometimes a Ghoul would be her cause of death but tonight was something slightly new. Tonight marked the six month anniversary of her father passing. Her nightmare was standing alone under a spotlight, strange thudding in the distance, drawing closer every few minutes, growing louder and louder. Her father's fresh corpse screamed at her, begging her to help him and blaming her for his untimely death, she was thrown into Alucard's old 'room' chained up and left for dead while her father yelled incoherently at her, his words and face dimming as the nightmare shook her awake... wait, shook her?</p>
<hr/><p>Alucard could see the manor from his placement in the woods, fresh new blood soaring through his veins. Hunts were delightful, he took pride in stalking out his prey under the moonlight, it strengthened him and his thirst tenfold.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard sensed something bothering his master, a cold grip latched hold of his chest, fortunately he had grown accustomed to this feelings, whenever he was claimed by a new master he could feel whenever they were in some kind of peril. Sighing, the Vampire re-traced his steps towards the manor, it was shame, he was looking forward to spending the few nightly hours left finding potential new hunting grounds. Returning far before the sun would left lingering disappointment but the Vampire had a Master to serve, it was his job to alleviate any dangers from her, physical or not, it didn't matter.</p><p> </p><p>Finding her still in the library, Alucard could see his master struggling, whatever her subconscious was showing her was needed to be removed. His telepathy found the source; her father, her uncle chasing her, his old cell, incoherent screaming words... nothing he was phased by at this point in his life. Seeing no Walter in sight Alucard shook her awake by her shoulders, gentle enough not to break her, but enough so she could feel it.</p><p> </p><p>It took three rounds of shaking his Master before she reclaimed her senses, startled by the sudden looming body over her own Integra nearly jumped out of the chair after meeting blood-red eyes boring into her sky-blues</p><p> </p><p>"What? Alucard, you're back... early I may add"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am"</p><p> </p><p>The Vampire would never share his secrets with her, she knew nothing about him watching over her while she slept, something Alucard had included in his nightly routine since she had lay asleep in his coffin, it was still humorous to the Vampire King, never had he seen a Master do something so strange. No clear reasoning behind it, no false intentions or experiments or tricks behind the action, just childish curiosity. Humans are strange beings.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, alright. Do you need some blood, did you find enough on your hunt?"</p><p> </p><p>"I found plenty" Smirking his fanged teeth, showing off the lingering blood and flesh pieces resulted in a pulled face from his Master but no comment, she must have been too tired or disoriented to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard sat by her side, crossing one unnaturally long leg over the other, his glasses plucked up and held by his left hand, which dangled behind the back of the chair, he was enjoying seeing the last few hours of night pass him by, his Master silently accepting his company.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly her eyelids fell heavy, her chin dropping to her chest. Subconsciously her body drifting onto a source of comfort, the Vampire cringed at the touch, while a fragile hand gripped tight of his coat lapel, a warm head resting upon his chest. If he still had a true heart he guessed it would be a comparable lullaby for Humans to listen and doze off too.</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed, the only noise being a rustle of clothes when Integra moved in her sleep. Bored stiff, the Vampire played idly with the flowing blonde strands of hair before him, the arm previously draped behind now around her side, it offered no warmth or comfort, he figured he could nudge her awake again with it while his right hand was firmly pressed against his sharp cheekbone.</p><p> </p><p>Dawn approached, the gap in the curtains forced Alucard to watch then feel the sun beam strike through the window, he had an immunity to the sun's light, but that didn't mean he enjoyed this pain, the sun was not a part of his life anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He could move if he desired but sitting with Integra practically on his lap had the Vampire stuck in place. His Master made a disgruntled noise, annoyed with the direct light on her face, rubbing her scolded eyes she briefly forgot who's company she was in, a cold and firm body against her own, she remembered ordering Walter to never baby her... that left only...</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, she sprinted off the chair. Alucard being jolted by her sudden movement made him scoff, she was still so naïve to his powers and body, he smirked at her back. Integra closed the curtains with haste, the room encased with darkness again</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" She questioned, white-knuckling the drapes, terrified she would watch her Vampire burn to a cinder before her.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I've seen you move so vigilantly in the morning"</p><p> </p><p>"I asked about your wellbeing, not your observation about me"</p><p> </p><p>"I am uninjured," Alucard rolled his eyes at the prospect "The sun does not affect me like ordinary Vampires, my Master"</p><p> </p><p>"It can still harm you, I may not be able to see your right now, but I know the smell of burning flesh when it is around, you can heal and regenerate your body but you do nothing to mask the scent of injuries"</p><p> </p><p>"You are correct, Sir Integra"</p><p> </p><p>"Alucard, why are you here? Last night you explained none of your actions, should I be expecting to turn into the likes of you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all, I stayed here due to the lack of orders given, you did not release control for the night and I know the consequences of disturbing your sleep. Which reminds me, you need to aim higher to harm an intruder"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll keep that in mind, but you are still to answer for your actions"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ordering me to tell you?"</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Integra gave up with her request, "No, it doesn't matter. You should probably go to your basement, before the curtains and walls cannot contain the sunlight for you"</p><p> </p><p>"Then I shall see you tonight, my Master" Alucard dismissed himself</p><p> </p><p>"Alucard," Integra started, causing the Vampire to halt his steps "Thank you for keeping me company last night. I feel safer, knowing you are there"</p><p> </p><p>Alucard did not understand why she was thanking him for such a trivial matter "Goodnight, my Master"</p><p> </p><p>Integra smiled, listening to the fading footsteps of her Vampire. She pulled the curtains back in full, daylight overtook the room  "Good morning, Alucard"</p><p> </p><p>She turned to leave the room to change for today's meetings, a gimmer of amber caught her eye. Alucard had left his glasses on the chair arm, folding them neatly she held them close to her chest while returning to her room to change for today's meetings, paperwork and events, she kept the glasses on her desk. Such a small item gave Integra an overwhelming sense of security for the entire day.</p>
<hr/><p>"Those are you orders, Alucard. You may want to make this quick, daylight will be upon in a matter of hours"</p><p> </p><p>"As you wish, my Master" As Alucard bowed Integra walked up to her Vampire gift in hand, he lifted his head to face her, he couldn't resist the twitch of his lips. Closing his eyes while feeling familiar metal slide past his cheeks, resting on his ears</p><p> </p><p>"Much better," Integra whispered "Now go"</p><p> </p><p>The sharp-tooth smile was the last remnant of Alucard that Integra watched as he faded to mist, seeking out his next assigned target.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>